


[FANART] - Werewolf Snoot Smooch

by trashbambi



Series: FanArt By Me Collection [1]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BlackWolves, Fanart, M/M, Werewolf Duncan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: Aiden loves his assassin werewolf boyfriend, Duncan.





	[FANART] - Werewolf Snoot Smooch

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my art, it'd be great if you'd give it a [retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/TrashBambi/status/1082561937072967680), or a [reblog on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/412754)!
> 
> You can also find my art on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/trashbambi/art/FANART-HEU-BlackWolves-780248841) and [FurAffinity](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/30015802/)!
> 
> (talk to me about werewolves bb >:3c )


End file.
